Evan Blackmane
Created By: Matthew Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City Game, Garry & Matthew's D&D game. *'Full name:' Evan Blackmane *'Birthplace:' Somewhere in the northern regions of The Domains, Greyhawke. *'Race:' Tanuki *'Age:' Born c2200 I.C., the date is uncertain. (c1960) *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 5' 6" *'Weight:' 95# *'Build:' Slight *'Marital status:' Married. His culture has no taboos on polygamy or polyandry He has been confirmed to have no less than five wives maybe more. The only one known is Casa Blackmane. *'Description:' He a typical Tanuki with waist length black hair, red eyes and the most common gray raccoon fur pattern. (Light gray fur, white throat and belly with black mask and markings.) He wears a dark blue cloak with a broad loose collar and a black vest. Other garments can vary deepening on mood and the sensibilities of the people around him. *'Skin coloring:' Black, where it shows. *'Eyes:' Red and somewhat luminescent *'Hair:' (On head) Raven Black *'Routine Activities:' Unknown *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Wizard and Swordsmen *'Financial Status:' Wealthy *'Group Affiliations:' Church of Blackmane -- A group that worships him as a god. Coranth Empire. Evan has may friends but few actual group affiliations. *'Personality:' Slightly manic, his cool roguish demeanor is often broken by the college professor trying to claw it way out to lecture you on the obscure minutia of the current topic. He is generally friendly but prone to externalizing frustrations. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Unknown but some sort of agenda is evident *'Physical/mental Problems:' Some personality quirks indict possible underlying problems *'Enemies (And Why):' Unknown *'Special Abilities:' Evan has demonstrated an ability to interface with computer technology on a level that overwhelms Advanced AI. His magical abilities far exceed any known earth native and he has the ability to alter reality at a whim, though large scale actions seen to tire him. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Can be flustered or left emotionally off balance by the very clever or very stupid. *'Notes and Advice:' Evan Is teaching Magic at UCLA. He is also seen in association with Astral Flame (Occasionally). He is Willis Blackmane's father. He was first encountered by the AI. Edmond, this being seems interested in Earth, although some of his interest may be paternal concern for his family. He is also noted for a willingness to proselytize his own worship. He is forward with his suggested lifestyle. What has been noted in his religion is there is no tendency for violence nor do they insist that they are the sole path there is to follow in life. Agents are urged to use extreme caution if they are dealing with this being. While he has never personally behaved in a hostile fashion, he has hacked into the Warp Drive Project and possibly Bureau 13 with zero effort. This being is said to alter reality without casualty, but has only made a few demonstrations, mostly transformations on willing subjects. Treat him with kid gloves. The "rain" of Tanuki has been confirmed to not be his direct intervention. This matter is still under investigation. He also started the matter of the Mice, but claims it is not under his direct control No, he was not the Preacher in White. Category:Blackmane Category:Greyhawke Category:CA Category:Primal Category:Outsiders Category:Supernatural